


i've never needed someone else as much as i need you

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minor hurt/comfort, this turned a bit angsty tbh, whiny Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Based on the prompt "Pay attention to me!"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	i've never needed someone else as much as i need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> Title is from "Nobody" by Ricky Dillon. I hope you all like this! It just kind of randomly came into my brain when I saw this prompt sent in by bellafarella.
> 
> Thanks to Mary (lucianowriter) and Maddison (patricksdavid) for helping me out with this fic!!!

“Daviiiiiiid,” Patrick whined, then seeing that his boyfriend was still not looking at him, he continued. “You said you were only going to be working on new layouts for the store for a little bit, and then we could hang out. I feel like I haven’t gotten quality time with you in ages!”

“Patrick, we see each other every day.”

“Yeah, at work, but when was the last time we had a date, or even just had a movie night or something?”

“Last night, remember? We watched _America’s Sweethearts_ and then you fell asleep halfway through it, which should be a crime if you ask me, and I had to carry you to our bed. Besides, I practically live here, and I really want to get this done while I’m still feeling inspired. Can you just...watch the baseball or something?”

“It’s not baseball season right now,” said Patrick.

“Okay, well, another of the sports then.”

Patrick frowned at him. “I don’t want to watch sports. I want to hang out with my boyfriend.”

“And I want to hang out with you too, Patrick, I promise, I just would also like to get this done. You know how important maintaining the aesthetic of the store is to me.”

Patrick sighed and then said, “I know, fine, I’ll leave you to it.” 

He left the room and entered the kitchen, where he grabbed David’s bag of chips that he told Patrick not to eat, and then he sat back down next to David on the couch, and opened the bag loudly, and started munching on one of the chips. 

David, without looking up, huffed, and said, “Honey, can you please be quieter? I’m trying to focus here.”

“Sure thing, sweetums.”

“Patrick, I told you, we’re not doing ‘sweetums’.” David looked up as he said this and then, upon seeing Patrick eating his chips, he gasped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m having a snack,” Patrick said, with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Of my chips? I don’t think so! Put those back! You know how I feel about those chips! Those are the last of them that we have in this apartment and we haven’t had time to get to Elm Valley again to get them!”

“If I put the chips back, will you stop what you’re doing and hang out with me?” Patrick asked, using his puppy dog eyes to plead with David.

“I will not be blackmailed, Patrick! Fine, eat the chips. See if I care.”

David tried to continue his work and Patrick grabbed another chip and it was almost to his mouth when David grabbed it from his hand and popped it into his own mouth. 

“Hey! I was eating that!”

“They’re  _ my _ chips, Patrick, what has gotten into you today? It’s like you drank straight caffeine or something.”

“Nothing’s ‘gotten into me’, I just want you to pay attention to me, but I’m being annoying and not letting you get your work done and I’m sorry, David. I’m gonna take a walk now. I’ll be back later.”

The door closed behind Patrick and David tried to concentrate on his work again, but he couldn’t shake the thought that something was up with Patrick. He put his journal and pen on the table in front of the couch and started pacing around the room. Lost in thought, he jumped when the door opened again and Patrick re-entered the apartment. 

Patrick looked sheepish and apologetic, but David also noticed that his eyes seemed red and puffy. He went over to Patrick and wrapped him in a big hug. He looked him right in the eyes and asked, “Is something bothering you, Patrick?”

Patrick sighed and mumbled something into David’s shoulder, and David said, “I couldn’t understand you, honey. Can you repeat what you said?”

“I said ‘it’s really dumb’.”

“I bet it’s not. Just tell me, please. I want to help if I can.” 

Patrick wasn’t able to look him in the eyes and chose instead to stare at the floor as he said, “I had a dream last night that you left me. I didn’t tell you about it because I thought I’d be able to just shake it off and not let it bother me, but it really did. So that’s why I pestered you all afternoon. It’s really stupid, but I guess I thought us hanging out together would ease any worry I had about that actually happening.”

David grabbed Patrick’s hand in his and led him to the couch where the two of them snuggled together. David put a hand on each of Patrick’s cheeks and gently pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m right here, okay? And I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry you had that dream, Patrick, and that it made you worry that I would actually leave you, but I will never leave you, okay? How could I when you’ve made my life so much better than I have ever known it to be.”

Tears formed in Patrick’s eyes again and David wiped them away. “I love you, David. So, so much, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“You haven’t lost me. Don’t worry.”

The two of them kissed again and then David pulled Patrick in for another hug, rubbing his back in the hopes of comforting him. 

The two of them sat in contented silence for a few minutes until David spoke up again. “I do want to say something else though.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Next time, please don’t take it on my chips! They didn’t do anything to you.”

“I’m sorry for being a shit, David. I’ll buy you more chips.”

“You’re more important to me than chips, Patrick. I’m just glad you seem to be feeling better.”

“That is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me. I’ll try to be worthy of being more important than your favorite chips.”

“You are. You always have been.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @steviebuddisalesbian if you want to chat <3


End file.
